


A Day In The Life

by CalypsoStan



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: #Emison - Freeform, Annoying Children, Clueless Aria, F/F, Facebook, General fluff, Honeymoon, I HAVE A TAG PROBLEM, Nosy Hanna, Queen Bey, Social Media, Swim Teams, Switzerland Spencer, TMI Parents, and hashtags, cute af, domestic life, i love tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalypsoStan/pseuds/CalypsoStan
Summary: The Fields' Family Life as shown in their social media posts.(Contents are in picture form so there are zero words.)Chapter Summaries: (1) Ali's 40th Birthday (2) Emily goes to Queen B's Concert (3) Emily has an out-of-town swim meet, (4) Glimpse of the Honeymoon, (5) EF + AD = ???, (6) It's September which means... (7) Christmas Blues and Battleships (more to follow hopefully).





	1. Life Begins at 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it takes too long to redo everything, I'll just clarify 
> 
> Grace said "So I guess Menopausal starts at 40? Mom save me please."  
> Hanna also said: "... YOUR OWN GODMOTHER?! Go get it @Emily"


	2. Jelly of Queen Bey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Em's Queen B (concert) experience.

 

 


	3. Good Luck Ali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em's on a swim-meet, and Ali unwittingly reveals Em's secret crush. Yikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I saw Sashay's FaceTime interaction, I immediately thought I need to do an Emison wake-up FaceTime. So here you go! 
> 
> Credit to @ShayFlix for Sasha's pic. 
> 
> Setting: Five years after 7x20 I think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else feels like Ali calls Em as Coach Fields in front of the class? Damn they're fluffy!


	4. The First Morning of (Official) Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali posted a sweet photo of her newly-wedded wife, just as expected her best friends had a lot to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if it can be easily recognized, but the girls profile pics are: Sasha's wedding photoshoot, Spencer's the cast's table-read pic, Hanna's got a ButtahBenzBellz one. Lucy's got the Lucy Sasha one. Again headcanon, Alison shares more to Aria over cute little things. Emily's just a random Shay pic because I can't find any wedding-related Emily one that will fit chap. Hope you enjoy!


	5. Hashtags and Baby Formulas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison dug up some baby pictures and accidentally got her friends hooked with ship names, and also, who the heck is x??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally hate shipnames in fics. But this is a social media thing so I believe there is some room for millenial lingo. Lol. Also you will meet x soon. :D
> 
> For now, can we gush over Sashay's baby pics? Too adorable. Damn.


	6. Christmases and X's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's September. It's Christmas! Wait, what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this a lot earlier than expected. Lol and I originally had 2-3 Christmas posts planned but got carried away with this one! Lol. 
> 
> Also there's an outtake in here. I've outdone myself (the perks of ADHD... kidding)!
> 
> Please excuse the typos, I notice them too, but it's a process to redo.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there is of course a follow-up. Lol but my problem is the copyrights to a photo, which I'm kind of wary to use for now. So we'll see. But I promise to reveal X (I mean Xavier) in the next. Lol. Speaking of copyrights, I got the twins pictures from the IG of the actresses playing them, Oakley and Taytum Fisher. They're adorable!
> 
> I'm supposed to update my other fic though. I'm procrastinating by making this lol. Anyway, a little heads-up on the other fic, I'm stuck on some heavy parts, I don't know how to fill it yet. But I know how I wanted it to end. Or maybe I should change it. We'll see.


	7. Christmas Clinginess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're Emily and Alison, a few hours apart is TOO MUCH SEPARATION. Come see how they cope and how their friends help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally presenting Baby X aaaand Baby E. Haha. Belated Happy Christmas Everyone! 
> 
> Photo Credit: Getty Images

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement for the Other Fic: I'm having troubles with the next chapters. So sorry. Still in the drawing board. I'm thinking/researching for it but I'm stuck. :(
> 
> Copyright Acknowledgment: Baby Ethan's photo is lifted from Getty Images. All credits due the photography and I did not derive any profit from using it. 
> 
> Also Happy 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Might accept cute prompts? No promises though! Coz it may be hard to find appropriate pics.


End file.
